


Homecoming

by Irma66



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irma66/pseuds/Irma66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer's over and Veronica's coming home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> If you're one of those LoVe fans who want the angst amped up and the pain palpable, this probably isn't for you. This is fluffy smut.

Veronica dragged her first suitcase off the baggage carousel and stood it up quickly so she could try to grab the second before it rumbled too far past her. She huffed in frustration as it got away but then saw it being swung up and away from the conveyor belt.

"Looking for something?"

"Dad!" She dodged a couple of fellow travelers and threw her arms around her father. "I've missed you!" Keith hugged her back, rocking her like he used to when she was six.

"I missed you too, honey. I'm glad you're home again."

"Thanks for coming to get me."

"I'm thrilled I got the chance." He gave her a side hug and looked at her pile of luggage. "That's everything isn't it?"

"Yep, all checked and carry-on items accounted for."

"Then let's go. I told Alicia we'd pick her up and then, I think your homecoming calls for Mama Leone's."

Veronica grinned. "I agree entirely. The Italian food in Virginia was totally unsatisfactory. I don't know why I hoped for anything better - it was bad last year and it was still bad this year."

"Is this why you're giving up on the FBI, Veronica? No Italian food in close proximity to headquarters?"

She rolled her eyes and patted his arm. "I told you at the end of last summer that I didn't think the FBI was going to end up being my thing. I gave it another try this summer, just in case maybe it would get better but I was right before. I'm not meant for Federal service. Truthfully, I'm less sure right now about what I want to do with my life than I've ever been. The only thing I do know for sure is that I'm ready to rule out the FBI."

Keith nodded. This wasn't entirely bad news. Sending his only daughter off to chase down the scariest of criminals wasn't something he had been entirely comfortable with, although the Feds' obvious interest in Veronica made him the proudest papa in Neptune. For his little girl's potential life goals however, he was still leaning towards attorney. He rarely expressed an opinion on this though; sometimes less was more when trying to influence Veronica's decisions.

"Alrighty then. I'm hungry. Let's go get your woman and you can feed us both. And next week when Wallace gets home from Africa, maybe we can go again."

* * *

"Oh Veronica, I'm so glad you're home. Your father has been pacing around for the last week waiting for you to get back." Alicia Fennel-Mars put her arm around her step-daughter once they were out of the car. She leaned closer to whisper, "He's glad you've decided against the FBI."

"If I decide to go to Stanford for law school, I'll be away again."

"Yeah, but it's not as far." Alicia gave Veronica another friendly squeeze. "And it's not like you even live here with us. My guess is that you'll be back fairly regularly even if you do go to Stanford."

"Hey, I heard you maligning my name," Keith came up behind them. "Don't let her fool you, Veronica, she's pacing around at least as much waiting for Wallace to get home."

"It's understandable. You've both got awesome kids."

Alicia and Veronica began to walk up the stairs onto the enclosed porch but Veronica stopped short at what she could now see behind the ivy trellis - Logan sprawled across the porch swing sound asleep.

"Logan!" Veronica cried and rushed over to throw herself across him. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled as his arms came up around her.

"Hey baby." He struggled to sit upright while folding her into his arms.

"Logan, what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be back til next week."

He combed his fingers into her hair and pulled her mouth to his. Mindful of his audience, the kiss was short before he pulled back to rest his forehead against hers. "Knowing you were going to be back in the state today, I just couldn't wait anymore. I wrapped up the trip early so I could get back here to you. I left Napa at six o'clock this morning and drove straight through, hence the napping."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled her face down into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. "I hope you're not too exhausted," she whispered in his ear. "It would be a shame if you drove all that way to be with me and then couldn't stay awake."

He smirked and whispered back, "No risk of that, Mars." He sat the rest of the way up and moved her around til she was sitting in his lap with her arms linked around his neck, then looked up at Keith, who was shaking his head, and Alicia, who was smiling broadly. "Sorry, Keith, I know you thought you were gonna get her for a couple days but I just couldn't stay away."

Keith gave a huff of frustration but he was smiling. "I can't say I'm surprised. Can you come in for a while?" Alicia smacked him in the arm.

"No, they can't," she answered him. "Logan, have her back here for dinner tomorrow night. Understand?"

He smiled at her warmly. "Yes, ma'am, I understand." He looked down at Veronica who was smiling broadly. "Where's your stuff?"

"It's still in my car," Keith answered. "Come on and we'll transfer it over." Logan stood up and Veronica slid out of his arms and went to Alicia to hug her. Logan followed Keith down the stairs to the car.

"We'll be here for dinner as instructed. Thanks for helping with Dad."

"No problem, I know you want to get back home with Logan. Love you."

"Love you too, Alicia." Veronica bounded down the porch stairs to her father's car in the driveway. Her bags were standing outside the trunk and Logan was shaking her dad's hand. Veronica grabbed the pull handle on one of her bags and scooped up her carry-on. "Logan, can you get the other bag?"

He looked at her reprovingly, snagged the carry-on off her shoulder, took the pull handle out of her hand and grabbed the other one with his free hand. "Tell your dad goodbye, Veronica. Thanks, Keith. We'll see you for dinner tomorrow." He headed down the driveway to cross the street to the Range Rover which Veronica had not noticed when they had pulled up earlier.

Veronica turned to Keith who wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I'm glad you're home, honey."

"I'm sorry, Dad, I know you were looking forward to a couple of days before Logan got home."

"No, sweetie, it's okay. I love you."

"Love you too, Dad. See you soon." She practically skipped to the Range Rover. Logan was leaning against it, waiting for her. He held out his hand and she took it, intertwining their fingers. He led her around to the passenger side, opened the car door, and lifted her into the seat. Rather than swinging in, Veronica reached out and wrapped her hand around the back of his neck, pulling him toward her so he was positioned in the V of her legs. She locked her feet behind him, pulling him in tighter. "Now kiss me like you really are happy to see me."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Bobcat, I can't really do that. If I start kissing you like that, I'm gonna end up throwing you in the backseat and having my wicked way with you in front of your dad's house. He and I are getting along pretty good these days but I think that would just be a bridge too far." He did lean in to give her an open-mouthed kiss, his tongue sweeping into her mouth, licking behind her front teeth. He wrapped his arms low around her hips, hands sliding into the back pockets of her jeans skirt, pulling her toward him so he was pressed hard against her core. She moaned into his mouth and tightened the grasp she had on him with her legs. He started to rub against her before he suddenly remembered where they were. He made a whining noise in his throat and pulled away. She whimpered in response. "Come on, babe. Let me go. Fifteen minutes home and then we've got more than twenty-four hours." He kissed behind her ear and she whimpered again. He smiled and whispered, "I'm gonna make you forget your name. Repeatedly."

* * *

The trip home was pretty quick. Once they were physically separated, they started to catch up on what had gone on in the nearly four weeks since they had seen each other when Logan had flown to Virginia for Veronica's 21st birthday. After that, he'd been in several west coast towns, from San Diego to Seattle, attending fund raising events for the Lynn Lester Homes for Women and Children.

"Isn't there an event in Portland day after tomorrow? I hate for you to miss the opportunity to charm folks out of their hard-earned money."

"Well, I had apparently ceased being charming and my Executive Director told me to go home to you. We've got one more event in L.A. in a week and she expects both of us to be there."

Veronica laughed delightedly. "Aww, did my sweet Pookie miss me?" She pulled his right hand off the steering wheel so she could lace their fingers together and bring his hand to her lips.

"What do you think, funny girl? You can't leave me for three months again. If you go back next summer, I'm coming with you."

"It wasn't a whole three months; you came out twice." She kissed his hand once more and then tried to return it to the steering wheel. He apparently objected because he tangled their fingers again but when he noticed how far she had to stretch to reach, he relocated their joined hands to the center console.

"A couple days here and there is not sufficient."

"No, it's really not," she agreed. "But I'm not going back next summer so that's not gonna be an issue."

"So you decided," he said, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Yep, told the academy director already and everything." She smiled at him but he looked troubled.

"Are you sure, Veronica? This is a big opportunity for you. You've wanted to be an FBI agent for a long time."

"That was before I really knew what it meant. There are other things in my life that are far more important. And it's not like I don't have other interests. I've still got law school on the table or journalism or maybe even just plain old photography. The artsy kind, not the salacious kind. It might be good for me to look for the beautiful things in life rather than only seeing the bad stuff." She stretched toward him again and stroked his cheek. "I love you, Logan."

He smiled and turned to kiss the palm of her hand. "I think I may have heard that somewhere before."

"Ooh," she poked him. "You're getting so uppity."

He pulled into their driveway and stopped the car to wait for the garage door to open. "Yeah, see what happens when you show me some affection. I get impossible to live with." He reached over to tickle her side and she giggled and twisted away before leaning back towards him.

"I'll be the judge of that," she said in a breathy voice, unbuckling her seatbelt so she could stretch up to kiss his neck. He pulled the car into the garage, turned it off, and hit the garage door button again before reaching to tug her to him. She pulled away, eyes locked on his, and a mischievous smile on her face. As he watched, she twisted onto her knees and reached under her skirt to pull her panties off, dropping them on the seat next to her before climbing over the console to straddle his lap. He raised an eyebrow and smirked at her.

"What?" she asked with an evil grin. "They were in the way."

He dropped his hands to her knees and then slid them up her thighs, pushing her skirt up as he went. He reached her hips and wrapped his fingers around them before pressing his thumbs down against her pelvic bone. He started to slide his thumbs down into her, slowly pressing her clit between them as he moved down into her soft folds but she was so wet already that his plan for a slow, torturous path was thwarted and instead he slid down and into her easily. She cried out and threw her head back, her eyes pressed tightly closed. He hissed between his teeth as he worked his thumbs out and back up, catching her clit this time so he could put gentle pressure against the sensitive nub. She whimpered and sighed as he alternated between working her clit and penetrating her, deeper with each stroke. When he had his thumbs inside her entirely, he shifted his hands so he could use his index fingers on her clit as well. She gasped and pressed forward into his hands and he felt her shuddering against him. He gently extracted his thumbs and wrapped his hands around her hips again while she recovered. She took a deep breath and rolled her head forward again, smiling at him with a gleam in her eye. She leaned into him and sucked hard on his neck for a moment before lifting her head to look him in the eyes.

"Well," she said suggestively, "that was a great start." She shifted back and reached for the waist of his jeans, tugging the button fly open with one hard pull. His cock had been straining against his jeans and she pulled him gently out of his boxer briefs, before raising upright on her knees, positioning him at her opening, and sliding down onto him.

"Oh god, Veronica," he moaned as she settled firmly against him and twisted her hips, grinding her clit into him. He bucked up but when she didn't pull back, he used the hands resting on her hips to raise her up and down on him. She laughed and leaned back against the steering wheel, letting him guide her movements to correspond with his own thrusts. She finally took pity on him and began to rock in time with him and his hands slid from her hips up to grasp the bottom of her shirt and tug it up and over her head.

Her plain black bra hooked in front and he flicked at the clasp and cupped her bared breasts in his hands. He pressed his thumbs firmly against her nipples, working them in circles. "Harder Logan." He obliged and captured her nipples between his fingers, twisting them. She growled low in her throat and slammed down onto him as she came again. "Loooogan." Her keening devolved into incomprehensible sounds rather than words. As he watched her lose control around him, he abandoned her breasts to wrap his arms completely around her hips, pulling her tight against him as he began to come inside her. Her orgasm began to lessen but he slipped a finger between them and that tiny bit of pressure set her off again.

When she stopped straining into him, she slumped against his chest and he eased his left arm away from her so he could reach his seat controls and recline back further. He snuggled the nearly unconscious Veronica in his arms and gave her a gentle kiss on the temple.

"Love you, Veronica," he mumbled into her hair and he drifted away also.

* * *

He woke sometime later to Veronica riding him again, twisting her own nipples with one hand and stroking her clit with the other since he'd been unavailable to aid her. Her eyes were squeezed shut again as she concentrated on her own pleasure. He could feel her inner muscles clutching at him again and he struggled to stay still so he could watch her unaware. Her mouth was open slightly with her lower lip caught in her teeth and she was panting through the orgasm. When her breath began to quiet, he decided it was time to re-engage.

"Somehow I feel like a particularly well made sex toy," he said. She squeaked in surprise and her eyes popped open.

"Logan!" she said in an embarrassed tone.

He sat upright and caught her face in his hands, pulling her to him for a deep kiss. He pulled away and laid back under her again. "As long as you're enjoying yourself, you can wake me up that way every day for the rest of our lives."

She leaned down to kiss him and he smiled and stroked her face. "Baby," he asked, "do you think we can move this party into our house? You may have to carry me inside if we stay here too much longer."

"Yeah, a little more room to stretch out might be good." She smiled laciviously at him. "But this is going to be har...umm no...difficult." She raised up slowly, sliding off his cock. They both gave tortured moans and Veronica hid her face in his chest when they were no longer connected, whimpering against him. "Okay, let's get inside. I want you back inside me."

He gave her a lazy kiss and opened the car door. She leaned over to grab her shirt and her panties. "Do you need any of your luggage right away? We can get the rest of it later."

"I just want my overnight bag. It's got my toothbrush in it."

"You've got a brand new toothbrush up in the master bathroom. If that's the only reason to get your suitcases, we're not getting them now, probably not until it's time to go back to your dad and Alicia's. It's not like you're gonna need your clothes before then." He kissed her nose. "Come on then. Let's get in the house."

She climbed off of him and slipped out of the car, and he followed, reaching out to keep a hand on her as walked. She patted her Saturn as they passed through the garage. "Did you drive it at least once a month so the battery wouldn't drain?"

"Yes, ma'am. And you owe me for that too. Weevil somehow managed to catch me doing it each time and he makes fun of me."

"So sorry for your pain, Snookums. I'll try to find a way to make it up to you."

"You could let me buy you a BMW," Logan teased.

"Not yet, Logan. It's too soon." She went into the house while Logan contemplated her answer. It was the first time she hadn't said absolutely not.

The kitchen was immediately off the garage and Veronica stopped to look around her. "God, I'm glad to be home. I know I'm not a master chef or anything but I'm glad to have a kitchen back. Living in a dorm and eating every day in a cafeteria was a pain. And...no cookies." She turned to look at Logan and he swooped in to wrap her in his arms and tilt her back for a long kiss. Logan had purchased the house on the beach at the beginning of the year and Veronica had moved in with him a month later, right before Keith and Alicia were married. She had been willing to move in but she usually said 'your house' or 'Logan's place' when she referred to the house and having her not only sound nominally agreeable to him getting her a new car but to also call the house her home made him very happy.

"Are we going to have a go in the kitchen?" she said with a smirk when he finally pulled back to look at her. She gestured down at herself, dressed only in airport-friendly slip-on shoes, the jean skirt with nothing under it and her bra hanging open off her shoulders. "I seem to be dressed for easy access." She shrugged the bra off the rest of the way and dropped it with her other discarded clothing on the kitchen counter. He ducked his head to suck a nipple into his mouth but after a minute he straightened back up.

"Maybe later in the kitchen," he said. "Right now I want to lay you out on our bed and kiss you everywhere."

"Hmm," she tapped her chin with her finger and furrowed her brow, like she was contemplating his suggestion. "That could be interesting. Although, you were supposed to be getting the whole first season of 'The Sarah Connor Chronicles' on the DVR while I was gone; maybe we should watch that instead?"

He looked at her incredulously. "You think you're so cute, don't ya?."

She shrugged her shoulders and gave him an innocent look. "Mmm, yeah." He growled at her and she giggled and backed away. He darted after her, grabbing and throwing her over his shoulder. He pushed her skirt up and bit her bare ass gently, making her giggle as he carried her to their bedroom. Once there, he threw her into the middle of the bed and she bounced a couple of times, still giggling. He knelt on the bed and moved up so he was next to her.

"So, should I get you the remote so you can watch TV?" he asked as he pulled her shoes off and threw them over the side of the bed.

"Well, maybe not quite yet," she said with a smile.

"Okay, good. I could do this just for my own enjoyment but I like it much better when you're paying attention." She raised her eyebrows and he moved her knees apart so he could settle between them. He lifted her right leg and kissed her knee, then ran his tongue up the inside of her thigh. Her giggling had turned to a satisfied sigh when his tongue ran across her drenched core and then down her left leg to the knee where he laid another kiss. He pressed her legs further apart and laid between them with his arms wrapped under her thighs and his hands resting at her hips. He ducked his head again and ran his tongue over her center to her clit. She bucked under him and he smiled against her. "Got your attention now?"

"For the moment," she sassed back in a weak voice that trailed off to a whimper when he sealed his lips against her clit and sucked at her firmly. Her legs fell further apart and her hips began to rise and fall to meet his alternating nibbles and flicks against her clit combined with his tongue reaching deep inside her. She was aware of at least two strong orgasms before he shifted and reached up to catch her nipples and press them between his fingers while he continued to use his mouth on her. She felt another orgasm building and pressed her feet into the mattress, lifting her pelvis to bring him deeper and harder against her. She called his name again and again until she finally collapsed back against the mattress, breathing hard.

He kissed his way up her body, unfastening the skirt and tugging it down her legs and sending it off the side of the bed to meet the shoes. When he was next to her, she managed to open her eyes and look at him, sweaty and grinning, his hair both sticking up and pressed flat in weird places. She smiled at him and reached up to wipe the back of her hand across his sticky mouth. He leaned down to kiss her and she licked into him, tasting herself on his tongue. Remembering an earlier encounter, she pulled back and smirked at him.

"Woof."

He laughed. "You know you don't need to do that every time."

"I don't do it _every_ time." She reached forward to comb her fingers through his crazy hair. "I just like to occasionally remind you of your professional level skills. Positive reinforcement, ya know?"

He looked at her skeptically. "It's good to know I've got something to fall back on if my inherited wealth runs out."

"Oh no, you misunderstand. You could go pro but you're not allowed."

His eyebrows drew together while he tried to understand what she was saying. "Oh really. And why is that?"

She reached out and rested her hand flat against his chest. "Mine."

His face lit up and he cuddled her into him. "Absolutely," he murmured into her hair.

* * *

Hours later, Veronica woke briefly in the darkened bedroom with Logan spooned around her. For all of his other talents, his skills as the big spoon were some of his most impressive. She always felt safe with him wrapped so completely around her. The thought that she'd almost let him go last year made her shiver but, even in his sleep, Logan reacted to that momentary response by spreading his hand open across her belly and murmuring reassuring sounds in her ear. She smiled and laid her hand over his. This was where they were supposed to be. She closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Logan woke sometime later with Veronica nestled in his arms, their fingers entwined across her torso. He considered easing his hand down so he could stroke her into another orgasm before she was entirely awake but they'd never left the bed after arriving home the day before and he knew she was going to wake up hungry so the better idea was to go make her some breakfast. He gently untangled their fingers and pulled away from her to slide out from under the comforter.

"Lo?" She rolled over to face him, her eyes barely open. "Where goin'?"

He leaned back over the bed to kiss her forehead. "I'm gonna make you some breakfast, baby. Go back to sleep until it's ready."

"Bre'fast in bed?"

"Sure, if that's what you want." He kissed her again. "I'll be back soon."

"Mmm, 'kay." She wrapped her arms around his pillow and snuggled into it as she closed her eyes.

He decided he needed to clean up before standing over food. After a quick shower, he threw on a clean tee shirt and board shorts. Veronica was snoring softly into his pillow. He watched her for a moment before making a decision. He extricated a small box from his bedside table and went to the kitchen to cook breakfast.

Half an hour later, he carried in a tray covered with bacon, eggs, and toast, two champagne flutes filled with orange juice, and a single rose in a bud vase. Unexpectedly, Veronica was not in the bed but he could hear the shower running. He put the tray on top of the dresser and went into the bathroom to hurry her along.

"Veronica," he said her name in a singsong voice. "Your breakfast is ready; are you getting out of there anytime soon?"

The water went off and the shower door slid open. "Here I am. All nice and clean and ready for mussing again."

Logan sucked in a breath. "Ooh, now I'm picturing eating breakfast off of you." He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her, then grabbed another which he handed to her to wrap around her hair. He returned to the first towel and gently stroked the water off her while she stood still, watching him.

"Are you cold?" He wrapped the towel around her shoulders but she shook her head. "So this?" He brushed his hand over one tight nipple and then the other.

"Must be something else," she whispered.

He scooped her up and carried her back to the bed, setting her near the top so she could lean against the headboard. "Scoot more to the middle." She did so while he turned to the dresser for the breakfast tray which he set carefully next to her.

"If I'm having naked breakfast in bed, you are too," Veronica said in a teasing voice.

"I guess fair is fair," he replied and stripped out of his tee shirt and shorts before climbing up to lay on his side next to her. His cock was hard and pressed up tight against his abs. She reached out and closed her hand around him, stroking with long motions from the base to the head. He closed his eyes and let her for a moment but then he wrapped his hand around hers and stopped her motion.

"This will still be here later but right now you need to eat."

The pout that flitted across her face was brief before she puckered her lips and raised her eyebrows suggestively. He groaned and unwrapped her fingers from around him.

"No. You need to eat food." He reached for a piece of bacon and waved it under her nose. She opened her mouth obediently and he poked the bacon into her mouth. "If you weren't already sure I loved you, you should be now. I just declined a blow job in favor of making sure you were adequately nourished."

"Don't worry, babe, I'll make it up to you." She smiled around her bacon and he laughed.

"So, what do we feed you next?" He looked at the tray and picked up a fork to feed her some eggs before serving himself a bite.

They made short work of the breakfast with Logan relieved that he even got a single strip of bacon. He was glad he'd had the foresight to eat a couple of pieces before he carried the tray into the bedroom.

With breakfast done, he picked up the flutes of orange juice and handed one to Veronica.

"Any ideas for toasts?" he asked.

She smirked at him. "You can't think of anything you want to drink to?" She sniffed the glass. "This is just OJ, right?"

"Yeah, I know you're not a big champagne fan." She nodded and tilted her head as she concentrated on a toast. "Okay, how about..." she raised her glass to Logan, "to true love and long lives."

He grinned and kissed her. "That sounds more like me than you." She smiled back and they both drank. Logan finished his glass in one long drink but when he looked up, Veronica was taking tiny sips. He watched her with his brow furrowed. She was staring closely at her glass as she consumed the juice in very small doses.

"What in the hell are you doing?"

She looked up in surprise and then swirled the glass as she peered more closely at it.

"There's no ring in here." She took another small drink and swirled the glass again before looking up at him. "I thought there'd be a ring in here."

"Oh baby," he pulled her into his lap and she hid her face against his chest. "It would be insane to put an engagement ring in something you were going to eat, or in an opaque liquid you were going to drink. We would have to have it surgically removed."

She smacked his chest with her flat hand and continued to hide her face but it sounded like she might be giggling. He hoped so since the alternative was tears. "What made you so sure there would be a ring in the OJ?"

"You put it in champagne glasses," she answered, sitting up to look him in the eye. She was pink from embarrassment. "When we decided in Virginia to get engaged, you said we would do the ring thing and tell everyone once we were home. I just assumed you'd be anxious to do it." Her eyes filled with tears and she hid her face against his chest again. He could barely hear her muffled voice. "Stupid, hormonal idiot."

"Veronica, sweetie?" She looked up, still embarrassed. "Right moment, wrong delivery system." He reached over to the tray and picked up the bud vase, turning it so she could see a ring secured to the rose's stem with curling ribbon. She burst into laughter.

"Plan this pretty far in advance, did ya?" She lifted the ring from where it dangled and looked at it with a smile. "This is so pretty, Logan."

"Alicia helped me pick it out." He pressed the vase into her hands so he could go to work on getting the ribbon untied. When the knot came loose, he pulled the ring loose and took the vase back from her to put it back on the tray.

"She knows? Does Dad?"

"Well, sorta. They don't know we already decided. Once you agreed, I decided it was safe to get his blessing. I didn't want to talk to him first and then have you turn me down. Way too humiliating.

"I hadn't expected to do this right away," he admitted, "so I wasn't entirely prepared but when I was watching you sleep this morning, I decided I didn't want to wait." He held out his hand and she dropped her left hand into his. "We already agreed to do this so I'm not asking you again. Seems like giving you an opportunity to back out that I wouldn't honor anyway. You already said yes, Veronica Mars. No take backs, you're stuck with me." He slid the ring onto her finger, then lifted her hand and kissed it.

She smiled at him and leaned forward to kiss him, curling her hands around his face as she did so. His loose grasp as she sat sideways in his lap started to tighten and she twisted in his arms so she could straddle his lap. The erection that had softened during breakfast immediately sprang back to life and she rubbed herself against him as they kissed. He wrapped his hands around her ass and reached his fingers as far into her hot, wet center as he could. He was startled out of his focus when she reached down and stroked his cock back to its earlier readiness, then slid down onto him. She stroked up and down on him while they licked and kissed and nipped at each other. They were both breathing heavily when Logan flopped back into the mattress, leaving Veronica astride him. He reached between them to circle and flick at her clit with his fingers and very shortly she was gasping and moaning as she slammed down onto him, her inner muscles grabbing at his cock. She stayed upright all through her orgasm but when he felt the muscle contractions lessen and saw her starting to relax, he wrapped his arms around her to pull her down to lay atop him. He caught her open mouth with his again and for another minute they kissed like they were trying to consume each other. When he felt her relaxing more, he tightened his grip on her and flipped them so he was on top. He heard the tray with the dishes rattle and saw Veronica's arm shoot out to grab the tray and hold it so it wouldn't crash off the bed. He laughed into her neck as he began to pound into her. Her free hand clutched at his upper back and her legs were locked around him with her heels digging into his ass, urging him on. She was calling his name, each syllable punctuated by him slamming into her. He wrapped his hands around her ass, trying to pull her more tightly against him and his words came at the same cadence that hers did. "Love.you.love.you.love.you." Her nails dug into his shoulder and he exploded into her with a loud cry.

They continued to thrust against each other for several minutes but their movements were no longer urgent. Veronica let go of the tray and wrapped both arms him, running her nails up and down his back in lazy strokes. When his breath settled down, he tucked his face down into her neck, licking the sweat off her skin. Her legs relaxed from around his waist and settled back onto the mattress, still tight around his hips. Her strokes down his back slowed down and finally stopped and he realized she had drifted off to sleep. He shifted towards one hip so his weight wasn't entirely on her but did not withdraw from her entirely and he closed his eyes and slipped into sleep as well.

* * *

For the second time on this day, Logan awoke tangled up with Veronica. His hands were trapped under her ass and one of her hands was planted firmly on his ass with her fingers tucked into the crease. His erection had mostly abandoned him for the moment but his cock was still slightly inside her. The sheets beneath where they were still joined felt very damp. He wondered idly if he had any other clean sheets in the house; they were going to have to change the bed very soon. Maybe they'd throw the sheets into the washer while they were at dinner with Keith and Alicia. They could put them in the dryer when they got back and take their activities to another location in the house while they waited. He shook his head, not sure why he was contemplating chores.

He glanced up at the bedside clock to try to plan the rest of the day before they had to get presentable for dinner with his future in-laws. Logan counted backwards from Alicia's regular dinnertime and decided they had plenty of time for more celebratory sex. He rocked his hips to rub his cock against her wet folds, working himself upwards so his cock was pressing against her clit. She moaned and shifted in her sleep, working him closer against her nub and clutching more tightly into the crease of his ass. His hands were still tucked under her ass so he began to squeeze her, working his fingers on her the same way that hers were on him. His cock had been barely inside her when he first woke and as he worked at her and felt her sleeping body work him, his erection continued to grow until he was fully inside her again. He tugged his arms out from under her and braced his forearms so he was above her but without resting his weight on her. He began to slowly stroke in and out, more gently than they had gone so far. He didn't feel any urgency this time, just a languid desire to be joined with her.

"Mmm, Logan."

Veronica seemed to be feeling the same calm that he was. She spread her legs so he could snuggle his pelvis more tightly into hers but didn't wrap them around his waist or urge him on with her heels as she had previously. She simply matched his leisurely pace, rolling her hips to meet his, and dragging her hands up his sides and down his back. Even their kisses were lazy, mostly just mouthing at each other's skin on their necks and shoulders and faces. Occasionally their mouths would find each other and their tongues would collide but that seemed almost too organized and they would go back to the idle mouthing of bare skin. Logan lost all track of time, just getting lost in the mindless pleasure.

At some point, he could feel that she was getting close to another orgasm, even with the gentle motion. Her breath hitched and she started to pant a little against his chest. She still didn't wrap her legs around him but her feet slid up on the mattress to give her better leverage. She slid her hands from his back to his chest and rolled his nipples between her fingers, sending a jolt of pleasure directly to his groin but he maintained his steady rhythm. He knew she was trying to get him to pick up the pace when she altered her hip rolling motion from up and down away from the mattress to side-to-side. It varied the stimulation to his cock with each stroke.

"Tell me what you want, Veronica," he whispered into her ear. He nuzzled down into the junction of her neck and shoulder, regaining some organized thought and alternating kisses and nips against her skin.

"I want to stay like this forever," she moaned. That declaration sent another jolt through him and he increased his pace slightly as he chuckled into her neck.

"You know," he said, "I am fairly well off. I think we might be able to call off these pesky aspirations to careers and outside interests." She laughed softly in his ear. "I'd be perfectly happy if I could stay here inside you forever."

She laughed again. "It would get pretty crowded in there after a while."

Her words broke through the languorous haze he'd been in since he woke up. He looked down at her and she also looked focused again, chewing on her lip and looking a little stressed.

"Got some plans that I don't know about?" he asked. "Planning on letting someone else in besides me?" He was sure that this wasn't what it sounded like; after everything they said and done in the last year and a half, he was sure she was as committed to him as he was to her.

"No, no, nothing like that. It's just..." she paused.

"Veronica! Spit it out!" Her drawn-out responses were not working for him.

"It's just...I think there might already be someone else in there."

He shook his head, trying to understand what she was saying. "What?"

She laughed again, a little hysterically this time. "Have we finally fucked your brains out? Do you not understand me? I think there's someone in there...who's gonna want out in about eight months and will need you out of the way." Her hands left him to run through her hair and press against her head. "Do you get it yet?"

He was still braced on his forearms, mindlessly stroking in and out of her but he had to stop, the motion made him feel hypnotized. He pulled abruptly out of her and she whimpered but he was pushing himself to a sitting position and pulling her up with him.

"My god. You're telling me you think you're pregnant. That's what you're telling me, right?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Happy 21st birthday to me. You gave me the gift that keeps on giving."

He clutched her closer to him. "How sure is pretty sure? Have you taken a test?"

"Three home tests. I wanted to wait to I got back here before I saw a doctor."

"You were gonna tell me, right? This didn't just slip out accidentally?" His hands were nervously kneading into her waist as he clutched her to him.

"Oh god, Logan, of course I was going to tell you. I just hadn't expected you to be home so I was going to go to the lab this morning and I would know for sure before you got home. Then you showed up and we got all carried away and I'm still not totally sure..."

"But three home tests...you're pretty sure."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." She looked up to study his face. "Are you okay with this? This isn't really what we planned."

"Oh Veronica," he hugged her as close to him as he could manage, burying his face in her hair, "I'm more than okay with this." He rocked them gently. "More than okay." He rocked for another minute than pulled back to look down at her. "You are too? I was kidding about pesky careers but you've actually got goals. I don't want you regretting this, or us, later."

"Not a chance," she said. "I've had a little time to think about this and I'm feeling pretty happy about it. Let's just say, if they call me after I pee in the cup and say this is a false alarm, I'm gonna be sad."

He nodded against the top of her head. "So, I've seen the movies, do you need to be there very first thing in the morning?"

She laughed. "No, either that was a movie effect or the technology has improved. I can go in anytime."

"Oh cool." He wriggled off the bed with her still in his arms.

"Logan, what are you doing?"

"We're showering and getting dressed so we can go to this lab before we go to your dad's. The sooner you pee, the sooner we know."

"You're already cutting short an afternoon of sex because of this?"

"Yeah, and don't think I don't remember you still owe me a blow job from this morning. That's first thing on the agenda when we get home from dinner. Hell, you can do it in the car if you want."

She was shaking her head and laughing. "I think I can probably wait til we get in the house."

"Actually," he said, looking back at the clock, "we've got a little more time than we need. Maybe while we're in the shower? I mean, there may be an excellent chance that I'm gonna be a dad but I'm not crazy."


End file.
